The present invention relates to a thin connector, in particular, to a thin connector comprising a first connector having a flat plate shape and a second connector having a flat plate shape, the first connector and the second connector sliding on each other in a fitting direction to be fitted with each other.
As a connector of this type, for example, JP 2014-191952 A discloses a connector in which a connecting portion 3 of a plate-like cable 2 is to be connected to a multi-layer board 1, as illustrated in FIG. 17. The multi-layer board 1 includes a plurality of columnar terminals 4 arranged in an array, and the connecting portion 3 of the plate-like cable 2 includes a plurality of plate-like terminals 5 arranged in an array, as illustrated in FIG. 18.
When the connecting portion 3 of the plate-like cable 2 is inserted into the multi-layer board 1 through an insertion opening 1A of the multi-layer board 1, the plate-like terminals 5 disposed in the connecting portion 3 of the plate-like cable 2 respectively come into contact with the columnar terminals 4 of the multi-layer board 1, whereby connection between the multi-layer board 1 and the plate-like cable 2 is established.
In order to increase the number of contacts while the width dimension of the multi-layer board 1 in the arrangement direction of the columnar terminals 4 is kept unchanged, however, a plurality of plate-like cables 2 are required to be connected to a multi-layer board 6 having the increased number of layers as shown in FIG. 19, and, as a result, there arises a problem that the operability of the connector is impaired.